Solo por ellas
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Solo por ellas, ellos fueron héroes de verde y plata a los que nadie supo apreciar... Solo por Daphne, Pansy y Astoria, ellos pudieron mantenerse de pie en aquella guerra y solo por ellas pueden seguir adelante después de ese triste final con el que les tocó lidiar...


******Disclaimer: **Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Pues, yo aquí ando desvelándome como siempre y escribiendo bajo la influencia del sueño xD**

**Esto es un escrito que nació después de leer algunas cosas de **Metanfetamina**, según yo he procurado no copiarle nada, de hecho hasta me abstuve de usar combinaciones de palabras que son de sus escritos y que no dejaban de rondar mi cabeza mientras escribía y aunque sé que no hay punto de comparación entre sus divinos escritos y los míos, si alguien considera que que hay alguna cosa que sea demasiado de ella, no duden en decirmelo...**

**Mientras, espero que disfruten ^^  
**

* * *

**Solo por ellas**

La hora había llegado, precisa como un reloj suizo, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Todos tienen que partir. Todos aquellos que no pretendan morir por la noble causa del bien, esa que lidera el niño que vivió, deben mejor irse antes de que los maten sin razón. Ningún Slytherin pretende quedarse en esas filas de valientes guerreros con banderas rojas, azules y amarillas. Importa un pepino la edad, dieciséis, diecisiete o dieciocho, los que tienen bandera verde se van y si regresan a Hogwarts, será porque forman parte de las filas del enemigo.

Esa es su venganza, esa es la forma de restregarles en la cara a esos hipócritas moralistas que por fin tendrán una buena razón para juzgarlos. Tantos años bajo la sombra de un mago mestizo que habla parcel, tantos años siendo juzgados por llevar en sus túnicas el símbolo de la serpiente. Por fin les darían una buena razón para odiarlos, para aborrecerlos, para tacharlos de tenebrosos. Mientras que ellos, por fin tendrían la oportunidad de maldecirlos por cada vez que los catalogaron de venenosos, insensibles o cobardes, por cada insulto que les hicieron a su familiares.

Cabelleras rubias, castañas, pelirrojas, azabaches; ojos castaños, negros, azules, verdes y grises, de todo hay en Slytherin, crean o no, ahí no se discrimina. El color de la piel no les importa, los arboles genealógicos tampoco son importantes cuando se necesitan los unos a los otros en ese nido de serpientes al que el resto del colegio le ha dado la espalda en más de una ocación.

Y entre esas filas de jóvenes arraigados y marginados por los 'buenos', va ella de la mano de él. De hecho, si esos ojos acusadores notaran como más de una pareja se toma fuerte de la mano, intentando sostenerse, entenderían la fuerza y humanidad que tienen esas serpientes a las que no han sabido valorar. Porque todos aquellos que han salido de las mazmorras para 'escapar', no son cobardes ni desertores, simplemente son chicos que al igual que el gran Harry Potter, pretenden seguir el destino que alguien decidió era el que les correspondía.

Si tan solo esos ojos acusadores, filosos y crueles, peor que los viperinos, entendieran que esa rubia llamada Daphne se aferra a la mano de Nott, en una suplica silenciosa de que no la deje caer por si el señor tenebroso triunfara, mientras él le ruega que recoja sus pedazos en caso de la derrota. Si notaran que esa chica que tanto aborrecen, Pansy, se cuelga del brazo de Zabini en busca de esa protección que Malfoy le negó, mientras Blaise le pide que no lo suelte porque por lo menos así siente algo de calor en ese ambiente gélido donde solo se respira muerte. Si por lo menos alguien se tomara la molestia de observar como Draco entrelaza sus dedos con esa pequeña niña de nombre Astoria, en busca de una razón no flaquear, porque ella le implora que la proteja y él se debe de mantener fuerte si la quiere cuidar.

Pero no, nadie pone cuidado en los detalles y en esas parejas que se aproximan a su destino final, ese final que sabe agrio y metálico, como la sangre que están por derramar. Nadie piensa en ellos como valerosos caballeros que están dispuestos a morir por darles algo de esperanza a esas damas a las que todos tachan de arpías. Porque los Slytherin solo se sacrifican por los suyos, por esos a quienes respetan, aprecian o aman, por nadie más. Porque Blaise y Draco planean darle en la torre a Potter para que Pansy y Astoria respiren en paz. Porque Thedore planea venderle el alma a Voldemort para que Daphne tenga la seguridad de que los denominados 'malos' no la mataran.

Llegan al refugio, ahí donde planean ocultarlos a todos mientras mortífagos y aurores se asesinan a no mucha distancia. Los Hufflepuff tiemblan, pero manifiestan su intención de ayudar, de tapar las ventanas o mover sillas y mesas para los demás, siempre queriendo trabajar. Los Ravenclaw a un con lagrimas, meditan, exponiendo ideas y alternativas para triunfar, jamás dejan de pensar. Los odiosos Gryffindor parecen hechos de acero y aunque hiperventilen se quieren mostrar valientes y sacan sus varitas, listos para luchar. Por el contrario, los Slytherin permaneces juntos, algunos hasta abrazados, susurrando como las serpientes palabras que son solo de ellos y de su silencioso miedo o dolor.

—Prometelo —es lo que le dice Daphne a Theo antes de que la suelte.

—Te lo juro —le responde con firmeza, mirando esos ojos azules tan iguales a los suyo, aunque quizás los de ella muestran más esperanza.

La rubia tiene más posibilidades de vivir aun si muere o vive él.

—Si no vuelves, te mato —le susurra Pansy a Blaise, sin atreverse a mirarlo, aunque puede imaginar como sonríe o eso quiere creer.

—Solo moriría en tus manos —reafirma él, solemne y besando su frente.

—Te amo —son las palabras tiernas de esa niña a la que Draco aún se aferra con todas sus fuerzas.

—Y yo —responde finalmente, cuando Zabini, Nott y sus otros compañeros le hacen una seña.

Ya es hora de partir, tienen que hacerlo si quieren que ellas estén bien. No se despiden con más besos o palabras de lo que ya hicieron, con sigilo se escabullen de ese lugar donde los supuestos buenos pretenden protegerse. Ellas si se quedan ahí, fulminando con la mirada a todos aquellos que son ajenos a su sentir y rogándole a todas las deidades que conocen que sus chicos no tarden en regresar a por ellas o de lo contrario irán personalmente a sacarle los ojos a quienes las han dejado solas y a su suerte. Pero mientras tanto, ellos solo se van...

_Ambición. _Ambicionan un lugar en la historia, sea para bien o sea para mal, necesitan que la historia los reconozca. Por eso regresan a la batalla crucial.

_Astucia. _No son carne de cañón, no irán a ponerse ahí donde las maldiciones rebotan hacia todos lados, ellos saben que puntos deben atacar.

_Determinación. _Maldicen sin miedo, con las varitas firmes, ya no les importa derramar sangre, lo hacen por ellas y solo por eso, nadie los detendrá.

_Ingenio_. De alguna forma han salido libres al final, sabrá Salazar como le hicieron, pero llegaron a estar sentados en esas mesas cuando todo acabó.

_Auto-preservación._ Mentirán, jurarán, pero si ya llegaron vivos al final, no pretenden pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban.

El telón se ha cerrado, con un final que a nadie le sorprendió en realidad. El destino, cruel, pero sabio, ya había calculado cada daño colateral y aquellos caídos en combate tendrán un reconocimiento al final, porque los buenos ganaron. Sin embargo, en ese otro lado al que nadie jamás se ha tomado la molestia de mirar, vagan almas desdichadas, que el único buen habito que han conservado es el de la lealtad con los suyos.

Porque a ellos la gente los reniega, los acusa, los señala con el dedo y los margina de la sociedad, donde esa marca en el antebrazo izquierdo los condena. Pero a ellos no les importa, pues creerlo o no, ellos ganaron al final, por ellas. Solo por ellas se consideran ganadores y pueden continuar.

Solo por Daphne, Theo no se arrepiente de haber cometido el pecado de asesinar, porque los besos de la rubia borran los rastros de sangre que pueda haber en él y si un día alguien le echara en cara algo, sabe que ella es la que llegaría a matar por defenderlo.

Solo por Pansy, a Blaise no le importa si no lo vuelven a tomar en cuenta para alguna fiesta o si le prohíben entrar a algún lugar, la compañía de esa chica, que es como un huracán, basta y sobra para que pase los días sin aburrirse y justificando todo lo que llego hacer para que ella estuviera bien.

Solo por Astoria, Draco pretende olvidar lo que paso, se conforta en sus brazos y cálidas palabras de comprensión, buscando en ella la paz que durante todos esos meses se le negó, porque todo lo que pasó valió la pena al final cuando descubrió lo que era el amor.

Solo por ellas, ellos fueron héroes de verde y plata a los que nadie supo apreciar.

* * *

**¿Y que tal les pareció? ¿Merezco Review?**

**Ains, ya ando que me lleva el sueño, así que si notaron algo mal escrito o así por ahí, no duden en decirlo y tampoco duden en decir que les pareció, saben que todo comentario lo tomo en cuenta y lo recibo con gusto :3**

**¡Un beso grandote! ¡Y mil gracias por leer! ^^**


End file.
